


Power Girl Gets Help From Her Lexiconian Friends

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Power Girl (Comics), WordGirl
Genre: Fan Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: A meteor filled with Kryptonite is coming toward Earth. Power Girl enlists the help of Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and Panama Squirrel to form an alien Justice League to prevent a major calamity to come to Earth. With the help of Tobey McAllister III can our heroes save the planet they swore to protect?





	1. Karen Starr has a chat with Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> River Hato is the Spanish translation of a former U S and Panamanian military base in the Republic of Panama (Rio Hato) which is now a fictional school for Gabrielle Squirrel to attend a school for Lexiconian super heroes like Panama Squirrel. Karen Starr who is Power Girl from another world is her history teacher and John Stewart who is secretly Green Lantern is her physical education teacher. Even though the former Canal Zone in Panama is now a distant memory since 1979, my memories of living in Panama shall forever remain in my heart as well as us exiles from Panama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meteor from outer space loaded with Kryptonite is making its way to Earth. Even though the chances are small it will strike Earth, Krypton female super hero Power Girl (Karen Starr) is powerless to stop it. Power Girl will enlist the aid of Wordgirl and her crew since they are from Lexicon and the Kryptonite will not harm them at all.

The story begins at River Hato Elementary which was named after a former U S military base in Central America that closed its doors in 1948. River Hato Elementary is home to Lexicon alien hero Panama Squirrel who when she in not battling bad guys in Colonial Fair City which is the older section of Fair City she is a junior champion gymmast who admires U S Olympian gymnast Gabrielle "Gabby" Douglas as her role model under her secret identity name of Gabrielle Squirrel who is studying to be a history major when she becomes an adult.

Karen Starr who is secretly Power Girl and the cousin of Krypton hero Superman is a history teacher at River Hato Elementary and Gabrielle is one her best students in class. The history class has just finished when the public address announcer says "Urgent bulletin from the Mayor's Office in Fair City. There is a report that a huge meteor has a 10% chance of entering the Earth and a remote chance of causing havoc in this town. Remain calm and stay tuned for further reports."

As Gabrielle is ready to leave the classroom to get on the school bus to return to her parents home, Karen decides to have a quick chat with her student who some refer to Gabrielle as either "Einstein" or her nickname "D D" since she is close friends with Donna and Debi Moreno from their days back in Portobelo Panama when they were children as part of a secret super hero school in Panama before they moved to Fair City after the battle Wordgirl had against Mr. Big who nearly took over the Earth when he found out that Wordgirl's weakness is Lexiconite.

Karen tells Gabrielle as all of her fellow student left the classroom "Gabrielle I need to speak with you on an urgent matter."

Gabrielle is shocked her teacher is calling her out "Miss Starr is it anything I said during class that is considered out of bounds?"

Karen says "No Gabrielle I need to keep this a secret between us. When I am not Karen Starr a school teacher I am Power Girl."

Gabrielle says to Karen "Sure, and I am one of the members of the Ritchie Family. Can I see sing 'It's A Man's World' for you?"

Karen says to Gabrielle in a stern voice "Okay I understand you think I am yanking your chain. No offense intended. (Gabrielle is Black) Is there any way you can contract Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, the Isthmus Sisters for me? If the reports from the media are correct the meteor contains Kryptonite. The one weakness anyone from Krypton has. Despite my power, I am not able to stop that meteor from harming us even though it is a small chance to landing here."

Gabrielle says to Karen "Okay I will give you my secret. I am Panama Squirrel when I am not studying to be a history major when I enroll in college. I am close friends with Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and the Isthmus Sisters. Now there is a spaceship hideout near the River Hato campus that belongs to the Isthmus Sisters. Promise me never to reveal where this spaceship hideout is since it is in a wooded area that is off limits to anyone who is not close to the team. I can take you there and you will have to vouch for me that you will not attempt a hostile takeover." The spaceship has an electrical fence to prevent intruders from seeing it. 

Karen says to Gabrielle "You have yourself a deal. Since I will be needing the assistance of your team to prevent that meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite from making your former city of Portobelo look like Metropolis by comparison after Henry Morgan burned down Panama City in 1671."

Gabrielle is shocked as she tells Karen "How did you know that?"

Karen tells Gabrielle "Just because I am a natural blonde with blue eyes does not mean I am dumb. Before Krypton was destroyed, my relatives and myself studied world events. After all Lexicon is a close planet to Krypton where many of the population who survived the major disaster went to call home."

Gabrielle tells Karen "You taught me a lesson. Never judge a book by its cover." Gabrielle then shakes hand with Karen as they change into their super hero personas in the ladies bathroom. More to come. I do not own the characters of Power Girl and WordGirl.


	2. The Isthmus Sisters Spaceship Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Starr who is secretly Power Girl and Gabrielle Squirel who is secretly Panama Squirrel leave River Hato Elementary to the spaceship hideout of her close friends the Isthmus Sisters Donna and Debi who are identical twins to find a way to prevent a meteor that is coming from outer space that is loaded with Kyrptonite from crashing into Fair City.

As Power Girl leaves the River Hato Elementary School campus following the lead of Panama Squirrel to the spaceship hideout of the Isthmus Sisters which is located about a mile away but it is hidden from view by a thick forest and a barb wire fence that is ten feet tall has a sign that reads "Danger: Electrical Fence. Trespassers will be taken out with sleeping chemicals." The two heroes then enter inside the spaceship hideout through a side door underneath the spaceship that is Columbia blue colored with a blue star that represents the planet Lexicon on a yellow field around it.

Panama Squirrel then looks into a camera lens that positively identifies her as a friend and not a foe. Panama tells Power Girl "Now that it is safe for me to come in, you follow me inside this hideout."

Power Girl tells Panama "Nice hideout you have. I can see that it is protected by a ten foot electrical fence and a stern warning that anyone who trespasses here will be uh knocked out by gas?"

Panama says "The idea came from Donna Isthmus. She is basically the leader of this team with Debi who is her younger sibling by two minutes as her deputy and yours truly uh just basically is bringing up the rear of the team. Donna attends Woodview Elementary with her younger sibling Debi and their cousin Becky Botsford alias Wordgirl. Donna studies chemical weapons use while Debi is a math wizard. Becky is a reading student. Any more questions to this history nut?"

Power Girl laughs as she tells Panama "History nut eh? Okay how can you contact the rest of the team?"

Panama says "Glad you asked me. I will contact them with this device called a cell phone. Here goes nothing." Power Girl decides not to look at Panama as she uses her cellphone to speak to her teammates by looking away.

In the meantime Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface is having a battle against her food villain who has a sandwich for a head named Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy at an amusement park he has prepared for his preteen rival as she is riding on an auto with Huggyface while the song "Living For The City" plays in the background.

Chuck tells his rivals "'Living For The City'" how does that sound my preteen rival and your pet monkey? Enjoy it because it will be your last."

Wordgirl tells Chuck with a chuckle in her voice "If you get rid of me and Huggy, then you will be facing the wrath of my cousins."

Chuck says "You have cousins that battle crime in Fair City? You are bluffing me. Now enjoy the ride here. Ha ha ha. I am so evil."

Wordgirl then whispers to Huggy "I will be using my communications belt to contact those nasty Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. Here goes nothing." Then Wordgirl presses her belt as she sends an emergency signal with the code "Help me as soon as you girls can. It is a matter of life and death." Then the car that is used at amusement parks starts to drive in auto pilot as it starts to spin out of control around the trap room.

Wordgirl then says "I-I am getting dizzy. Chuck...you fiend...you will...not...get... away..." At this point Wordgirl passes out from the strain as Huggy consoles her by saying "Come on partner. The relief team is coming soon."

In the meantime Donna and Debi who is their hero costumes that are white with tricon hats with Donna wearing a red color hat for blood and Debi wears blue for water hear a distress signal from their cousins.

Donna says to Debi "Debs (her nickname) It is a distress signal from our cousin Wordgirl. It is coming from that amusement park to our right."

Debi tells Donna "Diva (her nickname) I can pick up what she said. She must have passed out from the strain. The signal is getting weaker. We have to take action soon."

Donna then tells her sister "Ready to take care of business little sister?"

Debi tells Donna "Lead the way. Because whoever harms our cousin Wordgirl will have you know what to pay." They salute each other as they fly toward the area where the signal came from. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl.


	3. Pardon The Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Donna and Debi Isthmus are getting ready for a rescue mission of their cousin and team leader Wordgirl who is stuck inside a car with her mentor monkey Captain Huggyface inside an amusement park that was created by Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy since he had a fallout living with his mom, Panama Squirrel makes an emergency call to her teammates since a meteor has a small chance to hit Fair City. Loosely based on "Superman and Batman: Public Enemies" and "Sandwich World".

Panama is at her close friends spaceship hideout when she makes an emergency call to her mates who are flying into Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy amusement park where he has Wordgirl as his prisoner. The fun begins now.

Donna (Flying toward the entrance door where Wordgirl has passed out from the strain of riding in a bumper car gets a beeping signal on her earpiece).

Donna speaking in an angry tone says "Que pasa Panama? (What is going on Panama). This better be good since Debi and myself are in the process of executing another rescue mission."

Panama Squirrel says "Pardon the interruption. Since I do not have any idea of what you and your sister are doing, a meteor loaded with Kryptonite has a small chance of landing in Fair City. I was told at River Hato Elementary that we should be on alert for further news bulletins. Over."

Donna says "As long as that meteor is far out in space and the chances of it striking Fair City is remote, we will take care of our business and rescue Wordgirl. Over and out."

Panama Squirrel asks Power Girl "Could you get your buddies at the Justice League Of America to deal with this problem?"

Power Girl who inside the Isthmus Sisters spaceship hideout tells Panama "You make it sound like I am yanking your chain. Don't you think I would have asked them to assist me? I tried to contact them at their satellite hideout about one hour ago but I heard was something like "Just for you, here we are not here the Justice League of America, please leave a message and we will contact you as soon as possible. The voice sounded like Superman on the answering machine."

Panama Squirrel "Calm down Power Girl, as my friend Debi would say 'The stooges have landed and we the situation under control' while members of the Joker's hit squad had their guns pointed at myself and the twins breaking up a bank robbery when Batgirl was knocked out by sleep gas by the Joker." 

Power Girl asks Panama "What happened next? I would like to know."

Panama who is laughing then says "You should have seen what happened. Debi turned invisible (when she gets scared or threats she becomes invisible for a short period of time) and she used her super speed to beat up the two henchmen of the Joker faster than you can say 'Supergirl.' The Joker then was socked by my buddy Donna who said to him 'This is for Batgirl. No one messes with her but us' in his jaw with her right fist. He passed out quickly and when Batgirl woke up from the sleep gas she thought she had died and gone to Heaven. Need I say more?"

Power Girl says "I can see why you guys are called The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. You do not take abuse from anyone." Panama then salutes her idol. 

Meanwhile back at Chuck's amusement park Donna sees her cousin out cold in her seat at the bumper car while Debi flew inside the park to seek Chuck.

Donna speaking to Wordgirl tells her cousin "Chica super sabia (Super wise girl) This is Donna Isthmus are you okay? Speak up please."

Wordgirl who at this time is very groggy sees her cousin as a blur says in a soft voice "Diva? You are a sight for sore eyes. I owe you one." She recovers her vision at this time and hugs her cousin. 

Donna says to her cousin "That what why I am here. My younger sister is taking care of Chuck to make sure he does not harm you again."

Huggyface tells Donna "Make sure she does not harm Chuck. He may be evil but we have a code of never harming a villain."

Donna says to Huggyface "Do not panic Huggyface and Wordgirl. my younger sister and myself do our best to follow you example of doing what is right."

Meanwhile Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy is shocked to see a preteen female hero dressed in her Colonial America costume walking toward him with a serious tone of voice "Hello Chuck The Evil Sandwich Guy. Be ready to meet your worst nightmare. Ha ha ha!"

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or the D C comics books roster.


	4. Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy's Worst Nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making will meet his worst nightmare when Debi Isthmus who is Wordgirl's cousin is about to make her rival who tried to harm her cousin pay his sins. But since her mom is a lady wrestler, it is a work.

Wordgirl who was with her partner space monkey Captain Huggyface tells Donna Isthmus in a serious tone of voice "Donna if your younger sibling harms Chuck in any way fashion or form, she will be in deep trouble with the authorities as well as myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Donna says with a chuckle in her voice "Come on Wordgirl, my sister and myself have this rule 'Our bark is worse than our bite.' She will just scare him. Trust me."

Wordgirl says "For our sake, it better be true."

Huggy asks Wordgirl "What do you mean 'her bark is worse then her bite?"

Wordgirl tells Huggy "It means that Debi would not harm a fly. It is in our genes as crime fighters."

Donna at this time has ear piece when she hears Debi coming close to the sandwich villain who stammers "Please- please do..not..harm me. I did not mean to harm Wordgirl. Honest."

Debi who has a smile on her face who is one foot from Chuck who is now on his knees asks him "Give me one reason why I should not harm you. Sandwich head."

Chuck says "My mom and I had a fight today. I wanted to leave living with her so I can have my own home. I only wanted to get even with Wordgirl. Please show some compassion on me."

Debi says "Okay Chuck since this is 'Be nice to villains week' and we have a code of never taking out a villain, I will spare your life. However let me do my Mister Miyagi imitation. Ha ha ha. I just miss seeing Pat Morita in his role as a mentor." Then Debi pinches Chuck's nose and she says "Toot toot eh beep beep. Nice doing business with you Chuck. But if you ever again try to harm Wordgirl, I will not be so nice to you. I will make Wolverine look like a saint by comparison."

Chuck the says to himself "It is one thing to battle a female hero and her pet monkey but dealing with a female who wears a Colonial era costume is too much for me. Can you and your crew help me go back to mom again?'

Donna and Wordgirl are having a good laugh when Wordgirl says to Donna "That was close. I shudder to think what would happen if Debi would have harmed him?

Donna tells Wordgirl "I would have my bedroom all to myself as Debi would spend time in juvenile detention or probation for a period of a few days. Uh Wordgirl shall we help our rival get his stuff back to his mom's basement?"

Wordgirl says "Our pleasure.It is better to give than to receive."

Then Donna hears ear piece from her spaceship hideout when Panama Squirrel says "Donna, Debi, and whoever else is in hearing distance of my voice, the latest bulletin from the new report is that the meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite has a 20% chance of striking Fair City. Whatever you have to do make it fast."

Debi at this time gives Chuck a hug and she tells him "Sure my sibling and my cousin will be glad to reunite you with your mom. Away we go with our mission of mercy." 

Then Donna, Wordgirl and Huggyface see Debi as Wordgirl says to the duo "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but a meteor with Kryptonite could be heading for Fair City within 24 hours. We need to get Chuck's stuff back to his mom's home and hold an emergency meeting."

Debi says "No problem Wordgirl, business before pleasure. Let us take care of business and have our pleasure of saving the world once again."

Back at the Isthmus Sisters hideout Power Girl tells Panama Squirrel "You sure a very interesting crew of partners to work with."

Panama says to Power Girl "Just call us a Lexicon Justice League." She winks at Power Girl.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or D C Comics.


	5. That is it Power Girl, you did it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus assist Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy to get his furniture back to his mom's home while Panama Squirrel who is the close friend of the heroes is trying to get their attention to get ready to save the world from a meteor from outer space that contains Kryptonite which is the weakness of Power Girl who is from Krypton even though it is an alternate world.

Donna Isthmus hears on her earpiece an urgent message from Panama Squirrel who is in their spaceship hideout of the trio and not Wordgirl's hideout the message "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is an emergency that a meteor from outer space has a 20% chance of hitting Fair City. Over?" 

Donna says to Panama "Okay we get it. We have to move Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy's furniture to his mom's house. Can it wait?"

Panama replies to her friend "I hate to ask you stupid questions Diva but does Kryptonite affect us Lexiconians?"

Donna replies "In response to your 'stupid' question, I seriously doubt it since Lexicon is still around while Krypton went poof."

Power Girl who is inside the spaceship hideout and has super hearing tells Donna "Very funny description of what happened to my planet. For your information, only a handful of us were able to leave the planet and move to Lexicon to start a new life Donna Isthmus. Good thing I am not your school teacher at River Hato Elementary since I would make you wear a Panama hat for being honest with a bit of your humor."

Donna in a fit of anger asks Panama "Panama Squirrel who is in the hideout with you? Her voice sound familiar. Like the voice of maybe Supergirl?"

Panama says "Before you and your sister Debi do a double team on me, Power Girl who is Superman's cousin told me that a very serious problem could hit our city. She asked me politely to ask you and your sibling and your cousin for help. Please understand me that I did not violate team rules of having guests in our hideout without your permission."

Donna says "Okay can this Power Girl and yourself come to Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy come to his amusement park that located in the forest near Wordgirl's hideout to give us a hand?" Panama and Power Girl then clap hands together like in an applause.

Panama says to Donna "Okay chief, we will get on it right away. Power Girl and I will assist you to help our guy Chuck move his furniture to his mom's home." Power Girl is a closet Dick Tracy fan.

Power Girl then tells Panama "How about when we arrive at Chuck's amusement park we can call up a moving van?'

Panama then slaps Power Girl's right shoulder blade in her back and tells her "Excellent idea. Thanks Power Girl, I owe you one." Power Girl stumbles forward from the blow to her back two steps as she coughs out some chewing gum she had in her mouth. 

Power Girl says to Panama "Yes. A new right shoulder blade. Ouch. You slap very hard." Panama whispers to Power Girl "Sorry about teacher." Panama says "Do not feel bad, I have slapped the upper parts of their backs of Wordgirl, Huggyface and the twins and they tell me "Ouch. Not so hard."

In the meantime Wordgirl along with Debi use their super speed as well as Donna as they get Chuck's furniture together to move it his mom's home while Huggy watches the show from inside the hideout of Chuck as he is glad that the ugly images of Wordgirl with her tongue sticking out have been taken down from the walls inside the park.

Wordgirl tells her cousins "Come think out of it. Loving our enemies will get us into the Super Hero Hall Of Fame since we need to get the votes from the villains when we retire from crime fighting."

Debi tells Wordgirl "It could sooner than we expect if that meteor that has Kryptonite hits Fair City."

Wordgirl tells Debi in a whisper since she does not want her enemies to know their weakness "As long as that meteor does have our weakness this game will be kids play."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Power Girl.


	6. Miss Power uses her smarts to get a moving van to get Chuck's stuff from his hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite is coming to Fair City but the time that would enter the Earth's atmosphere is about 24 hours. Can Team Wordgirl come up with a plan to destroy the meteor before it causes a major calamity? Power Girl guest stars.

Back at the spaceship hideout of the Ladies Of Portobelo where Power Girl and Panama Squirrel are staying Power Girl comes with a supreme idea.

Power Girl tells Panama Squirrel "Is there a telephone here I can contact a moving van to move Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy's furniture to his mom's home?"

Panama says "Sure Power Girl. It is the red telephone next to the crime computer. Who are going to call? The Flash?" Chuckles at the blond female super hero.

Power Girl says "Panama you have a lot to learn about the super hero business. No one except members of the Justice League and yourself know that Karen Starr and Power Girl are the same person. Now let these Kryptonian fingers do the walking." She find in the Fair City Yellow Pages her personal moving company which is Palmer Moving Vans. Power Girl makes a quick call to the company.

Male guy who answers the telephone answers the telephone and he says "Palmer Moving Company. Michael Palmer speaking. How I can assist you?"

Power Girl says "This is Karen Starr. Can you send a moving van to an amusement park in the forest area in Fair City? It is in Amador Park."

Michael says to Power Girl "Sure will. I will send one moving van to which person?"

Power Girl says "The customer is named Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy."

Michael says "Oh yes. Chuck The Evil Sandwich Guy. My brother Ray had the pleasure of moving his furniture from his mom's home about a week ago. Your name please?" 

Power Girl says "Karen Starr. I am a close friend of Chuck." Winks at Panama Squirrel. Panama Squirrel shrugs her shoulders. Then Power Girl hangs up the phone and tells Panama "See how easy it is to speak to humanoids? Use an alias." Panama nods at her teacher.

Panama tells Power Girl "Let us go and help our friends Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus. They would be glad to meet you."

Power Girl then tells Panama "As my cousin Superman would say 'Up up and away.' Panama pushes a button to open a door so the two heroes can leave the spaceship to meet the rest of their teammates at the amusement area in Amador Park.

Meanwhile back at the Amador Park area Chuck is amazed that his furniture is safely outside of his former home. He says to Wordgirl "Thank you for being so nice to me. Your cousin Debi sure talks a mean game."

Debi tells Chuck "It is my pleasure to meet you Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy. Now the $64 question is where would we get a moving van to get your furniture back to your mom's home?"

Wordgirl then tells her mates as Huggy is riding on her right shoulder "Look up in the sky. It is two birds, no two airplanes, no it is Panama Squirrel and someone I have never seen before."

Donna says to her mates "Correct me if I am wrong but the blonde lady in the white tights and red cape is Power Girl. She is Superman's cousin."

Wordgirl says to Donna "Sure and Batman is our godfather." 

As Panama Squirrel and Power Girl land on the ground Power Girl tells Wordgirl "Batman is your godfather? Come on leave the wise guy comments to those Red Skelton (RIP) rejects on television. Superman is my cousin but from an alternate world. I am Power Girl. Glad to meet you Wordgirl. Hello Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy. A moving van will be to take your belongings back to your mom's home. In fact here is comes now."

Chuck is amazed to see a huge van coming up the main road to pick up his belongings as Power Girl signs a receipt that the bill will be picked up the Fair City Villains Association. Then the heroes wave goodbye to Chuck as they fly away to the hideout as soon as they helped the furniture movers who were two male guys put his belongings inside the moving van.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl


	7. Fair City: We Have A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our heroes from Krypton and Lexicon decide to go to the spaceship hideout of the Isthmus Sisters, the report from the space program shows that a meteor that contains Kryptonite which is the element that weakens Power Girl as about 24 hours away from hitting Fair City. Our heroes need to find a way to a major disaster from happening.

Wordgirl who has her pet monkey Captain Huggyface over her back has a quick chat with Power Girl, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend the history but Panama Squirrel for a quick chat.

Wordgirl asks the four heroes "What is next on the schedule?"

Donna says "Since our spaceship hideout is close to this area, we should an emergency meeting to decide what to about the meteor that contains Kyrptonite that is at least 24 hours away from hitting Fair City. I propose that we got there and take a quick plan of action of protecting this city through thick and thin."

Wordgirl says "I am always looking for new adventures Donna. In this case based on your calculations that we are close to your spaceship hideout, Huggy and I have reached an agreement that we should follow your advice."

Power Girl then says to the other heroes "As my cousin Superman would say 'Up up and away.'"

Then Debi who is the humor member of the group sing "Up up and away in our beautiful balloon, balloon."

Panama says to Debi "You have not changed in all of the years I have known you. Donna is hard nosed and you are comedy light. However we do not need a balloon. We can fly you know."

Donna tells Panama in a cheery tone of voice "Okay so Fair City is in danger and the last thing we need to do is to play 'What's My Profession.' Away we go."

The heroes all fly over the former amusement park about two miles south when they see a huge aqua blue and yellow spaceship with a blue star shield that represents Lexicon which is their home planet. When they land on the ground which is located near Hato River Elementary School. 

Donna tells Power Girl "I am sure that Panama has told you about our security system of showing your eye on the camera before you enter the spaceship for security reasons."

Power Girl says to Donna "Yes she did. I passed with flying colors. Ha ha ha."

Wordgirl asks Donna "Do I have to look at the camera to enter this spaceship hideout? As well as Huggy?"

Donna says "Yes you do. Better to be safe than sorry, cousin and Huggyface. Now look at the birdie." (Camera) 

Wordgirl looks at the eye camera as the male voice of the camera asks Wordgirl "Identify yourself."

Wordgirl tells the camera her name while Huggyface lets out a squeak his name. Then the spaceship door is open as the camera says to Huggyface, Power Girl and Wordgirl "Gracias." (Spanish for thank you) (The audiotape spoke in Spanish as a tongue in cheek to her and Huggy as a joke) 

Wordgirl asks Donna "Did that speaker say something in a foreign tongue?" Donna and her sister giggle at her remark.

Donna says "Uh that audio tape recorder likes to speak like Ricky Ricardo the orchestra band leader when it sees you or Huggyface." Wordgirl and Huggy giggle at the remark of her cousin as they step inside the spaceship. Ricky Ricardo is the character name of the late Desi Arnaz of "I Love Lucy" comedy fame.

Wordgirl is amazed to see a slogan with an image of John Madden that reads "Don't worry about the horse being blind. Just load the wagon." and one with the image of Vince T. Lombardi that reads "Perfection is not attainable, but if we pursue perfection, we can catch excellence."

Then the heroes sit a round table to discuss what they can do to prevent Fair City from becoming a pile of rubble.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl.


	8. When in doubt ask a Boy Genius for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Girl who is in the spaceship hideout of the Isthmus Sisters and their cousin Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface are holding an emergency meeting to prevent a huge meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite which harms Power Girl from crashing into Fair City withing 24 hours. The heroes feel that Boy Genius Tobey McAllister III can their only hope.

As Donna Isthmus and her younger sibling Debi who is in the company of their cousin Wordgirl, her monkey mentor and partner Captain Huggyface and Krypton heroine Power Girl who comes from an alternate world sit at a round table at the hideout of the twins and their close family friend Panama Squirrel who dresses like Power Girl's white leotard and red cape with a red mask covering her brown eyes have a sip of diet soda before Donna leads the conversation.

Donna in a stern voice tells Panama Squirrel "Okay Panama Squirrel you did follow protocol be allowing Power Girl to enter our spaceship hideout since our security system showed she is trustworthy to be here. Now that we shall start this meeting, I want to ask Power Girl why did do ask us to assist you? Aren't you a member of the Justice League?"

Power Girl tells Donna in a tense voice "Yes Donna, I am a member of the Justice League but only on a part time basis. I tried to call them at their headquarters but as far I know they are on a special mission around the globe and they are not able to assist me."

Wordgirl says to Power Girl "So this meteor that is supposed to come to Fair City within 24 hours contains Kryptonite. I assume it is something you are not able to handle correct?"

Power Girl tells Wordgirl in a voice of sadness "Yes Wordgirl. Since I am from Krypton which was a planet that is similar to Earth but the technology and people who are superior to Earthlings, Kryptonite is the one substance that neither Superman who is my cousin and Supergirl who is related to me is the one thing that drains my super powers." Wordgirl along with her mates have a look in the eyes of "We understand."

Panama tells Wordgirl "Even though I attend River Hato Elementary School, I have heard through the grapevine that their is one male student named Tobey McAllister III who goes the nickname 'The Boy Genius' because he builds robots as a hobby."

Wordgirl tells Panama "Yes Tobey is his nickname his real name is Theodore McAllister III. He lives with his mom in Fair City. He uses his robots to attract the attention of myself, Captain Huggyface and my cousins to battle them. Funny thing is that we have never seen you there."

Panama tells Wordgirl in a funny tone of voice "Of course not. I handle crime in the Colonial Fair City area when the twins are not around. I usually handle the petty crimes like grocery store robberies and bank robberies from time to time."

Debi says "Okay so you think that we should all visit Tobey at the home where he lives with his mother to politely ask him if he still has that robot that he calls Wordbot or the special robot that looks like Wordgirl but it is larger in size?"

Power Girl tells Debi "If it meets the approval of your mates, we should make a visit to the home of Tobey McAllister and his mother since I cannot use my powers to destroy that meteor and I do not think you guys want to attempt to take down that meteor which is about the size just small enough for a robot to take out."

Huggyface says to the other members of the team "Good idea. A soldier always keep her friends close and her enemies even closer. Off to McAllister's it shall be. Follow me good girls."

Wordgirl tells her mates "Huggyface has been watching a lot of that comedy called 'The Crimson Grasshopper' lately." The Crimson Grasshopper was a Mexican super hero created and performed by the late comedian Roberto Gomez Bolanos. 

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl.


	9. Now our heroes are set to visit the Boy Genius at his mom's home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Girl who is in the company of Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their new student Panama Squirrel have reached an agreement. Got to Tobey's McAllister's home and try to convince him that they will need one of his robots to stop a meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite from crashing into Fair City within 24 hours.

As Captain Huggyface who is a monkey gets on the back of his student Wordgirl, the leader of the team tells Power Girl, the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and Panama Squirrel the following instructions "Follow me since I know where Tobey lives with his mom. Act discreet with him. He is kind of sensitive when someone insults his claim of being a boy genius."(Rise Of Miss Power when Wordgirl insulted Tobey over his fear of his mom, bad haircut and bad clothing.) 

As Wordgirl leads her team away from the spaceship hideout that belongs to the Isthmus Sisters, she asks her cousin Donna "Since this is a different part of the forest, which way to Claire McAllister's home?"

Donna says "Just fly over River Hato Elementary School flying south about one mile, then make a left turn toward his mom's home which is located about two miles from the junction area."

Wordgirl says to her cousin "Good deal. I just hope we have enough time to stop that meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite from making Fair City a parking lot."

Power Girl tells her mates "Within 24 hours, but the clock is ticking. As my buddy Batman would say 'We do not have a moment to lose.' Now vamoose."

The heroes follow the lead of Wordgirl as she follows the instructions from her cousin as the other heroes follow their leader to the home of Tobey McAllister who lives with his mother since his dad Theodore McAllister Junior is currently working with a company in Panama to make sure the ship go through the canal safely.

In the meantime the news report is blaring inside the home of Claire McAllister who sees the news report from a television station in Fair City saying "This is not the time panic citizens, the latest report from the space program is a huge meteor which is the size of a huge fireball has a 40% chance of hitting Fair City. If Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface are within hearing range of my voice, please help us face our latest challenge."

Claire then looks at her son Tobey who is sitting next to her as she tells him "I hope that Wordgirl gets the message that she is needed to stop event from happening. Tobey no matter what happens, I will always love you." 

Then at this time Wordgirl, Huggyface, the Isthmus Sisters and Power Girl are flying in the sky when Wordgirl says to her mates "There it is, the home of Claire McAllister. I never thought this day would happen that we would have to ask one of my friendly enemies to assist us in saving the world."

Power Girl tells Wordgirl "Remember this rule of being a super hero. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. It is better to ask Tobey for help since it is too dangerous for any of us to attempt to stop that meteor from hitting here without grave consequences to any of you." Case in point. If the meteor was hit our heroes directly, they could be seriously injured or even kick the bucket.

Huggyface asks his student "What does consequences mean?"

Wordgirl tells her mentor "Consequences means a result or effect of an action. In this case if we attempt to stop the meteor as a team without wearing proper gear, the consequences would mean the largest funeral in Fair City since Superman 'died' in Metropolis several years ago when he battled Doomsday."(Doomsday Superman when he "died" and Lex Luthor created a clone Superman) 

Power Girl tells the other heroes "Come on kids. You know the old saying 'Old grass never dies'. My cousin (Superman) and myself intend to save the bacon of these humanoids for a long time to come. Bottom line because we said so."(Okay so Power Girl is an alien and she likes to call Earthlings humanoids as a joke) 

The other heroes look at Power Girl and tell her "I like your spirit of adventure Power Girl."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl.


	10. Let us make a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl who is the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus who are identical twins and their close friend Panama Squirrel who is the company of Power Girl have to make a deal with Tobey McAllister III to use of one of his robots to stop a meteor loaded with Kryptonite from crashing into Fair City. Talk about playing nice with the enemy.

As Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, their close family friend Panama Squirrel and Power Girl were outside the front door of the home of Claire McAllister to in the words of Wordgirl "Make a deal with their enemy to save Fair City not to mention the planet Earth from destruction" were ready to play the game of "Let's Make A Deal."

As Claire opened the door after Wordgirl knocked on the door Claire was shocked to see six female super heroes outside her home. Claire says "What do you know? My prayers have been answered. Either you gals and the monkey are a singing group ready to save the world or putting a band back together." (A line from the movie "Blues Brothers")

Wordgirl tells Claire in a tone of concern in her voice "Mrs McAllister, I do not know how to tell you this without sounding like a doomsday preacher but the local news reports are saying that is a fair chance that a meteor that is a medium size could be headed for this city. By the way the blonde lady in the white costume and cape is Power Girl. She is from Krypton."

Power Girl tells Claire "Glad to meet you Mrs McAllister. I understand that your son builds robots. We need to see him and yourself to see if he can have one of his huge robots for a special mission to stop the meteor. It is matter of life and death."

Claire then tells Tobey "Tobey five young ladies and a space monkey need you for a special mission. Please come here." At this time Claire invites the heroes to come inside her home to make a deal.

The six heroes enter the room as they find a huge table to sit down as Power Girl explains to the mom and son that since the meteor contains Kryptonite she is helpless to stop the meteor.

Claire tells Power Girl "And safe to say you do not want these fine young ladies to risk life and limb trying to stop the meteor. Am I correct?"

Power Girl says "You are correct. I have tried to contact the Justice League but they are on a special mission around in space. My best option was to contact Hiro Okamura (Toyman) to build a huge robot but it would be too late to try to contact him since he lives in Japan."

Wordgirl says to Tobey "Even though we do not always see eye to eye, this is the one chance you can play the role of hero and I will grant your wish to give you a date when this mission is finished."

Tobey tells Wordgirl as he raises his hand as in taking an oath "I promise you no funny business this time. I will lend you my robot that was used to trap you as my 'date' one year ago. Good luck taking down the meteor my sweetest friend." Kisses her on her right cheek. In the episdoe Go Gadget Go Tobey tricked Wordgirl into getting into one of his robots to travel around the world while he controlled the robot from his mom's home. 

Panama Squirrel says "Wow Wordgirl, when your enemy gives you a kiss on his cheek, it means he really loves you."

Power Girl tells Panama "Or that he knows if we fail in this mission, it will be farewell Fair City." Panama looks at Wordgirl with a look on her face that reads "Okay so the American control of the canal ended in 1999 but now this is a new adventure working with my history teacher Power Girl." 

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl.


	11. All Systems Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl was on a mission to stop a meteor that loaded with Kryptonite which is the weakness of Superman's cousin Power Girl who asked Wordgirl and her hero team which consists of her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface and her close family friend Panama Squirrel to wish our hero good luck getting into a robot built by Tobey McAllister III that was used in the episode "Go Gadget Go."

While Wordgirl was outside of the home of the mom of Tobey McAllister III with her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus, Power Girl and their close family friend Panama Squirrel to wish her good luck on her mission to destroy the meteor that contains Kryptonite which is Power Girl's weakness.

Wordgirl is ready to enter the robot that has her facial look with a huge smile that is colored red and yellow which is the colors of Wordgirl's costume when she tells Tobey "This is not a drill Tobey. Make sure that the robot is working with me to destroy that meteor that last report has a 40% chance to hitting Fair City."

Tobey tells Wordgirl "I have the remote that with your help will absorb the shock of breaking up the meteor that looks like the size of a beach ball. With our lives on the line, I would never double cross you." Wordgirl smiles at her rival.

Power Girl tells Wordgirl "Just think positive. I will be in the company of your cousins, the pet monkey and Panama Squirrel to make sure that the mission will be a success." Wordgirl waves at her friends as she is inside the robot and she is ready to take off for her greatest mission of saving the city in her first space mission.

Then the robot takes off into the sky as Tobey presses a button to work with his friendly rival as she guides the robot with her hands as she is praying to herself "May this mission be my greatest save of my career. Amen."

In the meantime Tobey who is the company of his super hero rivals enter his room where he has his gadgets and the radar screen.

Tobey calls Wordgirl with a microphone that he uses to speak with Wordgirl who is inside his robot. Tobey says "Wordgirl this is Tobey. Can you read me? Over."

Wordgirl responds to Tobey by saying while she is listening to the song "Staying Alive." "Hello Tobey I am just fine thank you. I am getting close to taking out the beach ball sized meteor that is not going to hit Fair City as long I have breath in my body. Whoo hoo!"

Tobey then tells Wordgirl "Good to know. The radar says you should be ready to fire the special weapon that will take out that meteor."

Wordgirl says to Tobey "I see the button that has the shape of a missile that is red. Am I correct?"

Tobey says "Correct. Push it within twenty seconds on your clock watch."

Wordgirl sees the beach ball sized meteor that is lime green colored as she is getting ready to save the world. Wordgirl is thinking "Just think, in about ten seconds this meteor will be ancient history with the special missile that will take it out fast."  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Power Girl.


	12. Wordgirl's Heroic Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl was inside a huge robot that was used by her arch rival Tobey McAllister III in the episode called "Go Gadget Go" when she was tricked by her friend Johnson that it was a gift for her. Now Wordgirl is inside the same robot but with her greatest mission. Save Fair City from a meteor that is loaded with Kryptonite which is the weakness of Power Girl who is Superman's cousin. Her first attempt to save the planet will either be a success or a huge failure.

As Tobey in his bedroom along with Power Girl. identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus who are Wordgirl's cousins, close friend Panama Squirrel and space monkey Captain Huggyface watching him to make sure that Tobey would not be doing "any funny business" to get the love of his hero and rival.

Huggyface tells the others inside the room "And to think when Wordgirl was juts a young child several years ago, I was aboard a spaceship traveling from Lexicon to another planet in the galaxy when that young child cried after she woke up from her nap. Then that meteor hit the ship that sent it toward Fair City at an undisclosed location (since Wordgirl and Huggy want to keep their hideout a secret from outsiders) and the rest is history. We have been taking care of the humanoids in Fair City since then." Okay Huggy is a closet fan of former pro wrestler the late Nick Bockwinkel. 

Power Girl says to Huggyface "Do not panic. I have faith that Wordgirl will save our city from that meteor. Look!"

At this point Wordgirl fired her weapons at the green beached size meteor that fired a yellow colored laser beam at the meteor as it exploded into many little pieces and flew away into space as little rocks.

Wordgirl says to her mates back home from inside Tobey's robot. "Just win baby, pride and poise, and my desire to be all that I can be has paid off. Whoo hoo! Okay team I will returning soon from this exciting mission. Thank you Tobey for your help. I owe you a date."

Tobey tells Wordgirl "As Dr Two Brains said many years ago after you and Huggy defeated the mean Miss Power (The Rise Of Miss Power) 'We are very lucky to have you as our arch rival.' Come back home. We will all be waiting for you. Over and out."

Wordgirl says to her mates and Tobey "Copy that. Over and out."

Then Power Girl gets a telephone call that inside the bedroom at Tobey's mom room. Power Girl picks up the telephone.

Power Girl says to the person on the other side of the line "Power Girl speaking. How can I help you?"

Todd "Scoops" Ming tells Power Girl "Hello my name in Todd Ming but my friends call me 'Scoops'. Do you guys know when will Wordgirl return to Fair City? I would like to conduct an interview with her if possible."

Power Girl says to Scoops "Just look up in the sky, when you see a huge robot coming back to Tobey's mom home, she will be here to be interviewed."

Todd says "Thank you Power Girl. Funny name for a hero that I have never seen before."

Power Girl says "Don't worry about that Scoops, I have assigned to work with Huntress and Harley Quinn in battling crime in Metropolis. Believe me Wordgirl is one hero along with her crew I would love to work with one day." Donna, Debi, Huggyface and Panama smile at Power Girl as she hangs up the telephone.

Then the giant robot is returning to Fair City near Tobey's mom house as members of the Fair City media are coming to greet the preteen hero who saved Fair City to what will be a heroes welcome that she will remember for years to come.  
There is at least one more chapter before this story ends. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Power Girl.


	13. Wordgirl Arrives To Her Adopted Home At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl has finished her mission to stop a meteor from hitting Fair City. As she is the pilot of a robot that her arch rival Tobey McAllister III had invited to trap her a year ago (Go Gadget Go), now the robot was used to stop a meteor that was the size of a beach ball from crashing into Fair City and turning it into a parking lot. Now Wordgirl along with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her close family friend Panama Squirrel and Power Girl get to meet the press.

Rose Franklin who in the company of Todd "Scoops" Ming along with members of the Fair City media waited for the arrival of a huge robot that had the colors of Wordgirl's costume which are red and yellow as it was coming from outer space after Wordgirl used a special missile to stop a meteor that contained Kryptonite which is Power Girl's weakness from crashing into Fair City.

The robot lands safely near the home of Claire McAllister who is the mother of Tobey when a local band called "Patriot" plays the Grand Funk Railroad song called "Getting Closer To Home." Power Girl who in the company of her student Panama Squirrel, Captain Huggyface and the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus were waiting for the robot to return as the song finished.

Wordgirl hears the cheers of the media as well as Tobey and his mom as she gets out of the robot. Wordgirl says to the media " First of all I want to thank Tobey McAllister for trusting me to do this mission with his robot, Power Girl for trusting me and whoever is watching over me." The crowd cheers Wordgirl's comments. 

Rose asks Wordgirl "Did you have any fears of failure on this mission Wordgirl?"

Wordgirl answers her question by answering her "I always use the catchphrase that bravery is acting on your knowledge of doing what is right even it is not the most popular thing to do."

Todd Ming asks Wordgirl "You had no fears that Tobey would double cross you just to gain your attention?"

Wordgirl answers the question from Todd "Tobey knew if he had double crossed me, the Isthmus Sisters and Power Girl would deal with him severely worse than Miss Power treated him" (The Rise Of Miss Power) Winks at Tobey.

Then Rose asks Power Girl "Why did you not enlists the assistance of the Justice League?"

Power Girl replies to Rose "The Justice League were dealing with an urgent matter in outer space and they were not able to assist me at this time."

Then Wordgirl tells Tobey "I promised Tobey a date and I am a hero that keeps his word, I will honor his request for a date at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe. Come on Tobey come walk with me to the cafe that has the best ice cream in town."

Tobey tells his hero "You are not only the best guardian angel in Fair City, you also are the nicest rival I have ever had to deal with."

Power Girl whispers to Panama Squirrel "Wordgirl has never had to battle Darkseid. He would give her ultimate test in battle."

Panama tells Power Girl "Tell me about it. Now that this mission is over, it is time for us to leave the building."

Then as Tobey is being hoisted by Wordgirl for the short flight to his date the band plays the song to conclude this story "The Greatest Adventure" that was composed by the late Sam Spence.  
Donna, Debi and Captain Huggyface then wave goodbye to the members of the press as this adventure has come to an end. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Power Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is loosely based on the stories of Wordgirl when she battled Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy in his hideout, Batman and Superman: Public Enemies and the Wordgirl story when Becky and Tobey were not invited to a friend's birthday party.


End file.
